1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to crossbows, and in particular to trigger mechanisms for a crossbow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Crossbows have been used since the Middle Ages. Crossbows have evolved to include cams and synthetic split limbs that greatly increase firing velocity. However, increased firing velocity creates a problem of damage or injury when the crossbow is inadvertently fired when unloaded, i.e. when the crossbow is discharged without a bolt (also referred to as an arrow) that is loaded, i.e. pressed against the tensioned crossbow string. Unloaded or dry firing impacts can damage the crossbow string, limbs, cams and other components. Dry firing also creates a safety concern. Further, the time required to reload a dry fired crossbow will often allow quarry to escape, which is a significant concern for crossbow hunters.
In an attempt to overcome such problems, a dry fire inhibitor has been introduced in the form of a hinge lever or finger positioned along the crossbow barrel near the start of the string travel. The hinge lever is configured to normally contact the barrel, and insertion of an arrow creates a separation between the hinge lever and the barrel. When dry fired, the string will travel a short distance and then the finger will catch the string, akin to the operation of an aircraft carrier tail hook arrestor.
Conventional dry fire inhibitors fail to ensure proper loading of an arrow or bolt into the trigger mechanism and fail ensure that the arrow is properly nestled against the tensioned crossbow string. Discharge when an arrow is not properly nestled against the tensioned string can result in the string becoming lammed beneath the incorrectly loaded arrow. In addition, conventional dry fire inhibitors may ride along the arrow as the arrow is discharged, reducing crossbow accuracy.
The present invention provides an arrestor that solves the problems associated with conventional crossbow dry fire inhibitors.
The present invention further provides an impact compensator that allows for one-handed dynamic adjustment for varied target range. In contrast, conventional compensators provide a one-time setting. The impact compensator is preferably provided separate from a conventional sight.